City of Flowers, Chapter 1: Welcome to Edo
"I am alive", roared Euphemious as he jumped off the lip of the plan door and slammed into the harden black stone. As he came down his fist slammed into the ground cracking the surface of the runway. The media erupted into a fever storm of pictures as everyone wanted to capture the image of the foreign prince arrival in japan. Without skipping a beat Euphemious stood straight up and turned toward the air plane. "Take that ye foolish dragon! Your stomach could not hold a knight of Avalon! Not only did I gain a fee ride to the land of the Moon people, but I also escape with a piece of your treasure!" With that Euphemious triumphantly raised up a shinny knob that belonged to one of the doors of the first class suit. "I heard dragons' green is legendary. So how do you answer the charge, king of beast!" The Airplane did nothing. "Master Lowlander", came a scruffy voice as a middle aged man stepped out the plane. He was wearings pinstripe suit and carrying a very large suit case flopped over his back. "Ah Sir. Redwine it is good to see that you to survived your tips into the bowls of the beast. Though I have to admit it was quite comfortable, and the princess he devoured ..." "Master Lowlander do I need to remind you again that this thing is not a actual dragon." "Horseshit!" "Sir!" "Um, sorry about that Sir.Redwine. Still look at it. It has the right shape, it flies, and it even spits out fire. Though to be honest I wonder why it shoots out it's flames out its wings. I was sure they were suppose to ..." "That is because it is not a dragon Euphemious! Dragon have scales and wings that flap. This thing's wings are still", spoke the big man as he pointed to the wings. "It may be shaped like a dragon, but it is not a dragon. Thus why we were not consumed when we entered its stomach." "hmm, that does make sense, but if it was ...' "It is not!" "Fine, well", as Euphemious turned around a reporter turned on the flash of his camera and took a picture of the young nobleman's face. "By the glorious sun!" Euphemious took a step back in shock as the other reporters also began to take pictures of the stunning prince. His tall figure, broad shoulders, and luxurious blue hair made him a prime target for the camera. "Soul stealers", roared the young prince as he drew his blade from his belt. Light suddenly began to radiate from the tip of the blade and the reporters instantly knew they were in trouble. In a massive panic they began to flee from what they was sure was going to be a stunning display of a foreign quirk power. "Euphemious no", shouted Sir.Redwine as he grabbed the young prince by his shoulder and sent a wave of crimson electricity though his system. The electricity rushed through Euphemious system causing his muscle to lock up. "Red wine", questioned the boy as a hurt expression crossed his face. "That was a close one", spoke Sir.Redwine as he removed his hand from the prince and breath a sigh of relief. "Listen Euphemious those where not soul stealers." "Betrayed by his most trusted knight", spoke Euphemious to himself as his muscle began to respond again. The young man began to open and closed his hand as his arm began to listen to his brain once more. "Why Red..." "Cluster Shock!" Once again Sir.Redwine placed his hands on Euphemious and sent another wave of stunning electricity though his body. "Cluster shock again", wailed Euphemious as once again the lighting rushed though his muscles. This time Euphemious was forced to take a knee as Redwine increased the voltage. "If you start babbling to yourself again I will send another bolt though you boy", spat the middle aged man. "Pay attention when I am talking to you!" "Yes sir", spoke Euphemious as he rose back to his feet. Now his muscle felt like crap and they tingled from the shock. The middle aged man gave a cough to clear his throat. "As I said before those were not soul stealers. Before you go around declaring anything else to be a soul thief japan does not have any of those. What you saw was called a camera or better known as a photograph machine." "Photograph machine?" "Yes, a photograph machine. Do you remember ..." "Yes I do, Photo means light and graph means drawing. So it is a light drawing ... machine. Wait you mention that word before we left." "yes I did. Machines are automatons created by the foreign people. They do jobs and works for them so they do not have too." "I see, so they are like peasants then!" "Exactly, but they don't eat food like peasants, nor do they complain like them either. You would think ..." "Hold that thought Sir. Redwine", spoke Euphemious as he gained full control of his muscles again "You can't be too hard on the peasants! They have it pretty bad. They do most of the work, but we nobles take most of the reward. I know my father ..." "I get it! I get it! We don't need to open that old argument up again, especially now that we are in the land of the Rising sun." "Oh, I almost forgot! I am a hostage now right. That means that I need to ..." "Hold it right there", came a booming voice as a man clad in golden armor marched his way up to the group. Behind him were a few other people dressed in strange clothing. "Who are these guys", questioned Euphemious. "They would be the Heroes", chuckled Sir.Redwine. later that day "Why do they keep calling me a prince", questioned Euphemious as he and Sir.Redwine reached their door. It took them over three hours to reach their unit and the sun was well down. the original problem came with the floor being on the fifth level. Euphemious refuse to ride in the elevator after some foolish old women told him a story about her being trapped in one for two days. As a result the duo had to take the stairs. That did not take too long, but Euphemious ended up being distracted by every electric light he saw. He stopped to give praise to the glorious sun. A piousness that would be respected in their homeland, but in the modern world with lights around every corner well. "They call you prince because you are a prince", spoke Sir.Redwall as he inserted his room card into the door scanner. The light flashed green, which took Euphemious by surprise and the door popped open. "Amazing", he spoke as he stepped into the room. "None the less! I am a member of the Lowlander family. We are high nobles yes, but ..." "Yes! The Lowlanders are high nobility, but your father's brother is the King consort of Avalon." "True, but that does not make ME, a prince. That just means I have relations with the royal family. To be honest all of the high nobility have some claim to the royal blood." "Well here is the thing prince ..." "Don't you start doing it too Sir.Redwine. I can barely take them calling me prince and I don't really know them. You are like a fa... older brother too me. Your close as family. If you start doing it ..." "Fine, fine, MASTER Lowlander." "thank you." "Well to shorten the conversation the Queen declared you to be her younger brother." "Wait what! Why would she ..." "For the hostage giving of course", spoke Sir.Redwall as he laid down his big suitcase. He opened the closet and took out a clothing hanger and began to take off his suit. "You have to be kidding me", spoke Lowlander as he threw off his shirt and stripped off his pants. "So I get elevated to a prince, just so I can be used as a better bargaining chip." "Yep", spoke the knight as he untied his tie. "If only the betrayer had known that little secret" With that Euphemious allowed his exhaustion to over take him."So tired", complained as he slammed down onto his bed. The softness of it drained the last of his strength. "These people live in heaven! Nothing back home could even match this softness. Also did you see that glass! Then there was chariots moving on their own! Then that All Might Guy ..." "You seem to be enjoying yourself", laughed Sir. Redwine as he put away his suit and placed on his traditional Japanese loin cloth. "I remember when I first came to this magical land." "Oh right! You told me the stories. I called you a liar! ha, what a fool I was." "A fool indeed, your bottom was red for a week from the spanking." Euphemious blushed. "Why did you have to bring that up!" "It is what us old people do", spoke the middle aged man as he climbed into his bed and turned the light off. "In the morning we will go to Mr. Yamato's estate. He wants to talk to you about ..." Redwine turned to see Euphemious fast asleep. The old man gave off a long sigh. "This is going to be a difficult assignment. I wonder how long it is going to take the boy to adjust. I wonder how long it is gong to take myself to adjust. The women here", he began to mummer to himself. Without skipping a beat the old man jumped out of his bed. "sorry young lord, but I have some extra business to attend to." The burly man pranced over to his suit case and pulled out a pop fly collar shirt. He then produced a pair of disco pants and high top shoes. Within minutes he was fully dressed and then out the door. "May the sun watch over you my young lord", he spoke as he softly closed the door and ran to the elevator. "I swear to the Sun, I will force that boy onto a elevator next time if I have too!" With that Sir. Redwine disappeared into the tokyo night. He did not return to the room till the sun began to peak over the horizon. "I seem to have over done it", he spoke in a horse voice as he stood before a annoyed Euphemious. His lord simply looked down on him from his none hunched over position and took in the smell of booze and tokyo filth. "I expected better from a Re ... you know what never mind. The Redwines are infamous for their drinking. Still ..." before he could go on Sir. Redwine passed out on the floor into blissful slumber. "Looks like we won't be making that meeting", chuckled Euphemious as he easily lifted the four hundred pound man up and placed him gently down onto his bed. "I guess I got the day to myself", spoke Euphemious as he laced up his boots and strapped his sword to his side. He made sure to place his twin permits into his pocket and grabbed the card that opened the door. "Alright I am ready", spoke Euphemious as he walked out the door. City of Flowers, Chapter 2: I wonder is this the reason chivalry is dead? Category:Stories Category:LordNoodleXIV Story Category:City of Flowers